


Because Bitch, I Fuck People

by NipHim_in_TheBudTheySay



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breast Fucking, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Imperfect Cell's a horny asshole, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NipHim_in_TheBudTheySay/pseuds/NipHim_in_TheBudTheySay
Summary: Imperfect Cell rails you in an alley.
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Because Bitch, I Fuck People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagelcoomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelcoomer/gifts).



> Not enough people make any Imperfect Cell smut. Allow me to fix that.

You didn't think today would lead to this. Then again, no normal person could anticipate it.

Once your college class ended, you gathered your notes and began your routine trek from the campus to your apartment across town. On a whim, you decide to try and take a shortcut down what you believed to be an empty alley, one basked in such dark shadow due to the bright sun that it was difficult to see anything.

That proved to be a bad idea.

Before your ears could pick up the footsteps behind you, a long, prehensile tentacle tipped with some sort of strange stinger swished from behind and coiled around your neck, it's tight grip nearly choking you as it dragged you into the back corner of the alley away from prying eyes. You tried to pull it away, clawing at it with your nails, but it was much too strong and rubbery for you to leave a mark.

Its grip eases, just enough for you to breathe in some much-needed air, but still grasping to your neck firmly. It slithered sensually, cool scales brushing against your skin as it formed another loop, completely ensnaring the space between your jaw and clavicle and lightly pushing your head up. In the darkness, you can see the faint silhouette of the appendage's owner, as a pair of glowing yellow eyes stared at you with cold reptilian pupils. You closed your eyes and let out a soft whimper in fearful anticipation of what's to come, an untimely death where you're devoured by a creature from some bad 80's sci-fi movie...

A scratchy chuckle escaped its beak-like maw before it, to your surprise, spoke. "Oh no, don't worry," it began, a smug aura emanating from its voice, "You won't be dying today. That is, if you stay nice and cooperative for me…"

You slowly open your eyes, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I've already had my fill a few towns away, you see. More than enough for me to run on for the next few days. But lately I've been aching, feeling hollow, and it's been… frustrating…"

As he continues, his tail slithers further down, wrapping you up slowly and deliberately, pushing up your large breasts and pinning your arms to your sides. You can't help but give a low moan as you squirmed against its touch…

"Trust me, this will be beneficial for both of us, as you'll soon find," his tail's grip tightens briefly, pushing the air out of your lungs as a sort of warning. "What's it going to be?"

Knowing you may not make it out alive if you don't do what this thing says, you look at it briefly, your cheeks slightly squished by the tail gripping your neck, and nod as best you could.

"Eeeexcellent."

He leans forward, and out from his beak comes a long, purple, serpentine tongue that glides along your face, leaving a trail of saliva on your cheek before pushing its way between your lips and into your mouth.

"Glk..hlmph…"

It took all you could muster not to gag as his tongue filled your throat, and at the same time, the tail binding you slithered down further and began to rub along your crotch as it coiled your leg. You whimpered, your face turning beet red from the arousal.

As all this was happening, the creature grabbed your shirt and tore it open, your breasts spilling free. He grabbed them with each of his palms, kneading them like mounds of dough.

At that moment, he pulled his tongue out of your mouth, allowing you to breathe properly again, although you were still restrained by his tail from the neck down. He chuckled as he played with your tits, squishing them together. He then placed his hands on your shoulders and guided you down onto your back, and you watched as he straddled you, his own crotch opening up to reveal a thick, violet, tentacle-like penis that was already twitching and erect.

With that, he sandwiched his cock between your tits and began to slowly thrust. The thing was warm and slick, and it felt strange rubbing against your soft flesh. As the creature quickened its pace, the wet slaps became more noticeable, and your large breasts rippled against his pelvis. He groaned, pulling them away from each other only to squash them back together against his member as he continued fucking your tits.

His tentadick then suddenly lengthened and dragged across your face before filling your mouth, once again muffling the noises you made. Your throat bulged as you struggled to accommodate his length, his thrusts between your tits reaching a rapid speed.

"That's right," he laughed, "Take it. I'm close!"

His pelvis slammed into your tits one more time, and he groaned again as you felt his cock twitching between your tits before it began spurting a thick substance down your throat.

"Glmph! Ulk!"

You managed to swallow his cum before the tentadick dragged itself out of your mouth, and you coughed as your throat was finally freed. Your breaths were heavy, and you heard the creature chuckle.

"Good girl," he said, "This is going to be fun." And with that, he lowered his pelvis, and his tentadick slithered out again, this time rubbing against your folds. His tail tightened around you once more, forcing a moan out of you as your neck and waist were weakened against its pressure.

He chuckled as he began fondling your breasts again. "Gotta say, I really struck gold when I caught you," he said, brushing his thumbs over your nipples, "This is a good fucking set of tits."  
His tentadick still slathering along your opening, he continued to go to town on your breasts, sticking his head between them and rubbing them against his face, his sounds muffled by your flesh.

Suddenly, his cock pushed its way in, filling you completely. You gasp at the sudden penetration, and groan against the feeling.

His face still buried in your cleavage, he started thrusting again. Wet shlicks and plaps filled the alley as he took you, and you were utterly helpless to stop him due to being bound by his tail. Your moans became louder and more high-pitched.

In response, he tightened his tail's constrictive hold, forcing the air from your lungs and threatening to strangle you. You were being totally dominated. You were his.

After what seemed like eternity, his head shot up from your breasts as if to gulp for air, only to bury himself between your tits again as he made one final thrust, a muffled groan escaping him. You felt his cum filling you, and by the time his member pulled out, the cum slowly oozed out of your vagina.

His desire fulfilled, his tail unwound itself off of your body, and you lay on the ground, breathing heavily. Then you felt something flop onto you.

It was a black zip-up hoodie, and judging from the smell, the creature most likely found it rummaging through the dumpster.

"Can't have anyone seeing you with your honkers out," he quipped. "That'd just be embarrassing. Oh, and thank you for giving me a good time. You should expect me again in… I dunno, gimme a week or two. See ya!" And like that, he darted up, and it was like he was never there.

You groaned and got back up, your legs wobbling a bit from the rough treatment. Zipping up your hoodie, you made your way back to your apartment. 

You looked in the bathroom mirror. You notice faint purple bruises forming along your neck where his tail choked you. Thank god it was January. That meant you could wear a scarf to hide them without raising suspicion.

This was certainly not on the list of things you expected to happen in college, being ravaged by a weird bug-lizard fusion in a back alley. You were left with a plethora of questions. Were you gonna have wobbly legs for the next day or two? You bet. Was the creature an asshole? Absolutely. Did you look forward to your next encounter?

...Well, any sane person would say outright, "Abso-fucking-lutely no," but you found yourself pondering this question longer than most. Being totally dominated, choked and fucked like that, despite it all, felt… good.

"...Ah, jeez," you said to yourself, "I'm a fucking sub for a monster, aren't I? Welp, if he doesn't show again, at least it was good while it lasted."

END.


End file.
